


The Call

by TheXJames



Series: What happens when time stands still? [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Pitch Perfect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheXJames/pseuds/TheXJames
Summary: “Chloe, I wrote a new song and I want you to be the first to hear it before it’s on the radio because it’s about you. It’s always about you.”





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is kind of an add on to 1,283. It can stand alone, however it will make more sense in the context of the 1,283 universe. 
> 
> Again I apologise for any errors and for So. Much. Angst.
> 
> I highly recommend listening to "Punchline" by Aidan Martin when reading this. It will be break your heart. 
> 
> Song used: Punchline - Aidan Martin
> 
> xxx Continue at your own risk...

Chloe jerked awake hearing her phone ringing. She moved Chicago’s arm off her side as she fumbled for her phone to see who was calling at this ungodly hour. Seeing Beca’s name on the screen wasn’t something she expected. She slid out of bed and answered the call, stepping out onto the balcony of her apartment.

“Hello? Beca?” She whispered quietly into the mouthpiece. At first she thought Beca had pocket dialed her, there was a lot of background noise but she didn’t hear the girl that had ceased all contact with her over two years ago.

She was about to hang up when she heard a quiet “Chloe”. “Hang on, lemme go outside.” Beca said into the phone then suddenly the background noise was a lot quieter. “Mmkay much better.” Beca’s speech was slurred slightly. “Chlo, I miss you.” Chloe wasn’t sure what she was supposed to say to a drunk Beca calling her after so long. She decided to just be honest.

“I miss you too Becs.” She thought the brunette might have hung up on her, the line was so quiet, but suddenly she heard a piano softly playing.

“Chloe, I wrote a new song and I want you to be the first to hear it before it’s on the radio because it’s about you. It’s always about you.”

Chloe was too shocked to respond, and she felt tears starting to form when she heard her former best friend start singing.

 

_I don’t know if I am in the crowd_

_Do I stand alone_

_You know all the words, but don’t sing along_

_Every single eye has been watching me_

_But they don’t see_

_That I am a just another, trying to find a way_

_To hold on to your loving_

_Laugh away the pain_

_I don’t need no cameras to see a point of view_

_I need someone to turn to_

 

Beca was playing the piano. Chloe had only heard her play once before. It wasn’t something Beca let many people know she did. Chloe could hear the girl on the other side of the phone sniffling as she continued through the slightly slurred lines.

This song was about her, that’s what Beca had said. Chloe didn’t understand though, this was definitely a break up song, so why was it about her?

 

_I guess my heart never learns_

_No use in finding the words_

_If you’re never here when it hurts_

_All the mistakes I don’t want to make_

_I deserve the truth, but you lie_

_I don’t know why I’m so surprised_

_No matter how hard I try If I’m just a joke_

_Waiting for the punchline_

 

Chloe couldn’t stop the tears from falling at this point. Beca, her Beca who she had let leave her two years ago, was singing about loving her. Singing about losing her.

Before Beca left for LA, before the USO tour, this was everything Chloe would have wanted. Not a heartbroken Beca of course, but for the brunette to feel about her the way she’d felt for years. Now though, it felt like a sick joke the universe was playing on her.

She was with Chicago.

She was happy (if she said it enough it had to be true right?) and Beca had left her.

Beca had stopped responding to phone calls and texts. Beca hadn’t spoken to her in over two years.

 

_You blessed love that we found_

_You laugh away_

_So laugh away_

_I’m just a joke, you don’t know_

_How you take…._

 

Beca’s voice cut out and Chloe could hear that she was crying.

“Bec-” Chloe started to say but was cut off by the brunette.

“I just wanted you to know the truth. Should’ve told you a long time ago. I miss you Chloe.”

And then the line was dead.

 

Chloe stared down at her phone for what felt like hours. She was trying to wrap her head around everything that just happened. Beca had drunk dialed her once before, but she’d just left a voicemail slurring the lines of Titanium and Chloe assumed it was an accident. This was definitely not an accident. In seven minutes and fourteen seconds Beca had undone everything Chloe had been working toward forgetting. All of the nights Chloe had told herself she was better off, that Beca was living her dream and she would have just held her back. Telling herself Chicago was a good person and she could love him. She could forget her feelings for Beca eventually. Chloe thought she had, she thought she’d moved on but the way her heart was breaking all over again told her the truth. It had always been Beca. It would always be Beca.

 

Chloe told herself to forget that the phone call ever happened. Beca was drunk, she didn’t call her sober and she didn’t contact her again. She needed to move on with her life and Beca didn’t want to be a part of that.

It might have worked for Chloe too, trying to forget the call ever happened, if she hadn’t been listening to the radio in the car with Chicago three nights later. They were on their way to dinner when the song came on. Chloe wanted to turn the radio off but she couldn’t make her arm move to the dial. She didn’t even realize she was crying until Chicago put the car in park and asked if she was okay. She stepped out of the car and leaned against the door, trying to pull herself out of her head.

All she could see were memories of her and Beca, at Worlds, partying with the Bellas, laying in bed together talking about their days. Chicago walked around the car, concern in his eyes as he pulled her into a hug. The car was still running so the song was still playing in the background, not helping Chloe’s state of emotions.

Chicago pulled back when he heard the radio DJ talking about the artist of this new song that had just been played. He looked down at his fiance and realization came over him.

“Chloe, I need to know the truth here. Am I always going to be your second choice?” Chloe looked up with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

“I’m so sorry” she said. He stopped her before she could say more. He pulled her back into a hug as he tried to calm the redhead down.

“I understand.”

 

Five days later, Chloe was sitting on her couch flipping through old Bellas pictures on her phone. Chicago had just moved the rest of his things back to his apartment. He was so understanding about the entire situation. Chloe felt horrible, she loved the man but her heart still belonged to Beca. She didn’t know what to do. If she hadn’t been able to get over Beca by now how was she going to be able to?

She stood up from the couch to fix lunch when her doorbell rang. She opened the door to reveal Aubrey, standing with ice cream and a stack of dvds.

“Chicago called me. “ Aubrey said after setting the ice cream and movies on the counter of the kitchen. “He said you might need a friend so I flew in this morning. I have client meetings in two days but until then we are going to eat this ice cream, watch stupid comedies and talk about what you're going to do about Beca.”

Chloe spun around at the blonde’s last words. “You mean Chicago?” She asked, to which Aubrey huffed.

“Please Chloe. We both know who I mean.” She stated matter of factly as she popped a movie into the dvd player and settled in on the couch. “Now come on, tell me everything.”


End file.
